Return to Me
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Sakyo as returned for the hand of Shizuru, to prove his love he kidnaps her;however, that isn't the only problem our heroes have they have to translate the prophecy correctly this time in order to find out the truth about the Makai Warriors COMPLETE
1. Wrong Translation

Return to Me  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place nine months after Return to Paradise. The children that have been born are Yuusuke and Keiko's twins Tama (the girl) and Sento (the boy), Kurama and Botan's twins Iris (the girl) and Ivy (the boy), and Kuwabara and Yukina's twins Snow (the girl) and Sword (the boy). Basically this story will focus around Sakyo and Shizuru. Don't worry everyone else will have some part in this.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke was furious he and Kuwabara were well on their way toward the Castle of Fire. They were going there for a meeting that had just been called and judging by the way the messenger had acted upon delivering the message something was wrong. He frowned hoping that Panthera had not lost the children again having to see the Fire Nymph go through that once was enough for him.   
  
"Hey Urameshi," said Kuwabara.   
  
"Yeah?" asked Yuusuke turning to look at his friend.  
  
"What do you think this meeting is about?"  
  
"Who knows," said Yuusuke before turning to look out the window of the carriage that he and Kuwabara were in.  
  
"I hope its not about Panthera loosing her children again," said Kuwabara voicing the thoughts of Yuusuke's earlier fears.  
  
"Don't worry," said one of the escorts from outside the carriage. "It is nothing like that."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and closed his eyes as the carriage raced up the trail toward the palace as it came into view in the distance. The moment it came to a stop Yuusuke and Kuwabara were thrown forward into their seats at the sudden stop.  
  
"Sorry," came the driver's muffled voice from his place on the carriage.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Sorry my ass," growled Yuusuke pushing himself up.   
  
The door opened and the two men jumped out from the carriage and walked up the steps heading for the meeting room. The moment they entered the room those that were already there stood up in greeting to the men as they took their own seats before they all sat down at the round table (Theme from Camelot starts to play in the background). Yuusuke's eyes flew over those that had attended Prince Hiei, Princess Panthera, King Flareics, Queen Raven, Lady Mukuro, General Kiri, Koenma, Queen Catterina, Lord Yomi, Lady Oniyuri, Lord Enki, Lady Koto, and Kurama; much to the surprise of Yuusuke who thought the kitsune wouldn't want to be away from Botan for long. He also noticed that the guards of Panthera, Kurone and Suki were close by should anything happen.   
  
"Alright Yomi," said Kurama turning to look at the Makai Lord. "You called this meeting what is this about?"  
  
"The prophecy was translated wrong," snorted Yomi.   
  
"What do you mean translated wrong?!" demanded Koenma. "Who could translate it wrong?"  
  
"Yomi's advisors are very old," said Oniyuri. "So they are loosing their eye sight."  
  
"Do we know what it really says?" asked Hiei frowning.  
  
"I have some people working on that as we speak," said Yomi.   
  
"How long have you known this?" asked Mukuro suspicion appearing in her voice.   
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Yomi turning to look at the other warlord angrily.  
  
"We just found out two days ago," said Oniyuri calmly.  
  
"Why did you only now call this meeting?!" shouted Mukuro.  
  
"We had to find out what parts of it were translated wrong," said Yomi.  
  
"And what parts of it were translated wrong?" asked Flareics.  
  
"Almost all of it," said Yomi.  
  
"Fuck," growled Cat. "What now?"  
  
"Translating it gets my vote," muttered Panthera.  
  
"I suggest we get members from all three worlds together to work on translating this thing," said Yomi.  
  
"Well," said Flareics. "Any other suggestions?"  
  
When no one answered Flareics nodded around the table and spoke again.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Then we are agreed I assume that we will each send someone to represent our world the question is where?"  
  
"Neutral territory," said Hiei.  
  
"Genkai's temple," said Panthera.  
  
"Agreed," said Yomi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Shizuru was walking home late that night when she heard someone walking behind her. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone.  
  
"How strange," she whispered before continuing down the street.   
  
She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets since the temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up. Her fingers wiggled slightly in the warmth of the jacket pocket and she felt something slim, rectangular, and medal slide into her palm; pulling it out she noticed it was Sakyo's lighter she forgot she had always kept it in the pocket of her favorite jacket. She was so busy staring at it she didn't notice the car that pulled up alongside her nor the men that got out and grabbed hold of her.   
  
"Hey!" she screamed as they grabbed hold of her and carried her into the car. "LET GO OF ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
Shizuru struggled against the hands until one of them slipped a cloth over her mouth and she faded into darkness.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I will work on an A/U tomorrow maybe if I have the time right now though first thing on my list is to finish a work citied page, two actually, and work on an essay and an outline. Since one work citied page is due Wednesday, and the other work citied, outline, and essay are due Tuesday. Sorry if I bored you with that but I just wanted to explain why updating will be slow this week and over the weekend. Peace out ya'll! 


	2. Where is Shizuru?

Return to Me 2  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place nine months after Return to Paradise. The children that have been born are Yuusuke and Keiko's twins Tama (the girl) and Sento (the boy), Kurama and Botan's twins Iris (the girl) and Ivy (the boy), and Kuwabara and Yukina's twins Snow (the girl) and Sword (the boy). Basically this story will focus around Sakyo and Shizuru. Don't worry everyone else will have some part in this.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Shizuru awoke slowly to the realization that she was not hurt nor was she dead. However, what she could not figure out was what had happened, who had kidnapped her, and what she was doing here. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was lying in. The room was a pale blue with furniture made up of cheery wood, and the bed she was in was a sleigh bed with dark blue sheets and pillows with black drapes hanging from the railing around the bedposts.   
  
"Where am I?" she whispered looking around.   
  
"In one of my villas," said an oddly familiar voice.  
  
Slowly Shizuru turned her head to stare at the one that had spoken and screamed.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed and backing away to the far wall, the one farthest away from the male in the room. "How the hell did you survive?! What the hell are you doing here?! What the hell am I doing here?! What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
"Good to know you haven't changed," smiled Sakyo at her holding up a bottle of wine in her direction. "So do you care for a drink?"  
  
"Not until you answer my questions!"  
  
"Fine," said Sakyo placing down the bottle of wine and two champagne glasses on a table. "I staged the entire thing."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I didn't want to deal with the Black Black Club anymore," said Sakyo. "Ask for your second question I am here to seduce, simple as that. Ask for what you are doing here the answer to that question is simple. How can I seduce you if you are not near me to seduce you? Ask for your final question I believe you will find that on your own. Now how bout a drink?"  
  
Shizuru looked at him for several moments before nodding in consent, "Fine."  
  
"Good," said Sakyo pouring wine that was the color of blood.  
  
Shizuru stared at the wine glass for a minute before accepting it and taking a delicate sip.   
  
"I promise I haven't drugged it," smiled Sakyo.   
  
"No," said Shizuru. "It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Sakyo taking her hands in one of his own.   
  
"It just seems that this is all a dream," said Shizuru. "I never expected you to be alive. Not after that, not after what happened. Where were you all those years ago I needed you then. But now I don't seem to need you now that I can have you."  
  
"I hope I can change your mind about that," said Sakyo.   
  
"I hope you can too somehow," whispered Shizuru. "Even though I should hate you for what you did to us I can't seem too."  
  
"No one ever said love was easy," said Sakyo wrapping an arm around her waist.   
  
"I want to be with you," whispered Shizuru. "But I am afraid that if I am with you I must give up my family."  
  
"I want whatever makes you happy," whispered Sakyo. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"The problem is," said Shizuru shaking slightly. "I don't know what will make me happy."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"What happened to my sister?!" shouted Kuwabara as he stormed into Koenma and Catterina's office the morning after the meeting in Makai.  
  
Yuusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei followed the mortal into the office and watched as the started couple looked up at them before turning back to the papers on their desks.  
  
"Did you even hear me," said Kuwabara slamming his fists onto the table. "I asked what happened to my sister?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Koenma looking up from his papers.  
  
"Where is my sister!" shouted Kuwabara. "She never came back to the temple after work last night!"  
  
"Oh," said Catterina flipping through the papers in interest. "Are you sure she didn't stay at a friend's house since it was so cold last night?"  
  
"She would have called to say she was staying somewhere else."  
  
"Perhaps she was taken by another enemy," said Koenma's seven year old daughter, Tygeria walking into the room. "After all doesn't it seem weird that we have had almost a full year of peace?"  
  
"She is right," said Catterina after a moment of silence. "We haven't had this much peace in a long time if ever."  
  
"I know," said Koenma sighing. "I was starting to hope that they had forgotten about us. Computer bring up the cameras around the streets that lead from Shizuru's work to Genkai's Temple!"  
  
The computers flicked online and many different screens popped up and flickered until they came across Shizuru walking home from work. They watched as she pulled out a lighter and stared at it before being dragged into a black limo that had pulled up silently behind her. As the limo drove off they saw the name 'SAKYO' on the license plate.  
  
"Sakyo," whispered Kurama.   
  
"Is alive," said Yuusuke in shock.  
  
"And he has my sister!" growled Kuwabara.   
  
"How could you miss this?!" shouted Yuusuke.  
  
"I guess I was too busy to realize he was still alive," said Koenma looking back at his papers.  
  
"You moron," said Catterina slapping him across the head. "That is not something you miss!"  
  
"As I recall," said Koenma glaring at his mate. "It wasn't that I overlooked it, it was that I was busy doing something else!"  
  
"Are you blaming this on me?!" demanded Catterina.   
  
"No," sighed Koenma. "I'm not, not entirely. Look I am sorry I missed this. But right now all we can do is try and find him. His villas don't seem to be in any of our databases so it might take awhile to find him."  
  
"Do it," growled Kuwabara. "Now."  
  
"Don't worry," said Tygeria. "We will do all we can, I promise."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: At somepoint I am going to have to make a list of characters and their ages I am getting way too confused and eventually I will write a one shot dealing with Toguro and his redemption and all that good stuff. Just gotta give that more thought. 


	3. Thoughts

Return to Me 3  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place nine months after Return to Paradise. The children that have been born are Yuusuke and Keiko's twins Tama (the girl) and Sento (the boy), Kurama and Botan's twins Iris (the girl) and Ivy (the boy), and Kuwabara and Yukina's twins Snow (the girl) and Sword (the boy). Basically this story will focus around Sakyo and Shizuru. Don't worry everyone else will have some part in this.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sakyo sat at his desk deep in thought although his thought was not on his work but on a woman that resided within his villa. He twirled the pen around his fingers and smiled remembering the night they had spent together discussing their childhoods. Shizuru had, had a very tough one since her father abandoned them a year after Kuwabara had been born; then their mother had passed away when Shizuru had been sixteen. The young woman had had to drop out of high school so she could get a job to support them and put Kuwabara through school.   
  
Sakyo on the other hand had lived a life of luxury with two loving parents and a not so loving older brother. His brother, Ketsunoana, had always been jealous of Sakyo; the younger brother had been smarter, handsomer, and been good with the ladies. Ketsunoana had never been entirely intelligent or good looking or even semi good with the ladies. It had been Ketsunoana who had given Sakyo the scar in one of his jealous rages. Once Sakyo had taken over his half of the company he had worked his ass off so that he could buy out his brother's half of the company.  
  
They seemed to understand each other in the fact that one of them had been betrayed by another member of their family. However, unlike Sakyo who had lost his mother a year after he lost his father; Shizuru still had a brother that loved her and would probably undoubtedly do whatever it took to get his older sister back. In some ways he wished he had had that sort of relationship with his brother; but Ketsunoana had allowed his jealousy to get in the way. Sakyo didn't know what had happened to his brother and he really no longer cared anymore about what had happened to his brother. He had stopped caring along time ago.   
  
Sakyo closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face deep in thought. His father's company was all he had that linked his past, his present and his future together. Now he had another link to his life and he wandered if he could possibly get rid of one link in exchange for another. He didn't think he could give up either of them. No matter what he couldn't give up his company it made him happy; but it didn't make him complete like Shizuru did. Yet he knew that if he kept his company he would have to deal with some shadowy characters that would want Demon slaves and he knew that to deal with those characters again would mean that he would risk destroying the peace treaty.   
  
"I don't know what to do mom," he whispered picking up a picture of a pretty woman in a dark blue suite with dark hair and eyes. "I don't know what to do mom, please help me. I need your advice."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"In word on my sister?" asked Kuwabara walking into the office again a week later.  
  
"Not yet," said Koenma. "We are doing the best we can I have scouts out spying on some of the old places Sakyo used to hang out. So far we have come up nothing."  
  
"Damn," growled Kuwabara. "So what now?"  
  
"Well," said Catterina. "There is one more thing I can think of; however, it might not work out for the best."  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara in interest.  
  
"I have a friend that might help us find your sister; there is only one problem."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I don't know how willing he will be if it deals with Sakyo since that is the man that stole my friend's daughter."  
  
"Look," said Kuwabara. "If you think my sister will get hurt in anyway I don't want him involved."  
  
"I don't think she will get hurt," said Catterina.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" asked Kurama.  
  
"If what my husband tells me is true," began Catterina slowly. "If my friend gets involved and your sister as redeveloped her feelings for Sakyo then there is a chance she will get hurt emotionally. So basically I guess she might get hurt just not physically."  
  
"Oh," said Kuwabara. "Knowing how my sister felt about him those years ago. I wouldn't doubt that she would fall in love with him again. So I really have no idea what to do about this and I don't want my sister hurt in anyway."  
  
"Then I guess we will turn to my friend as a last resort."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Yuusuke. "Pray that someone knows where Sakyo and Shizuru are?"  
  
"We have nothing else to do but wait," said Catterina.  
  
"Damn," whispered Yuusuke.  
  
"I hate waiting," growled Kuwabara.  
  
"Go back to your mates," said Catterina trying to soothe the four males. "We will let you know if we hear anything."  
  
The four males grudgingly left the room and returned to their homes.  
  
"Do you think we will ever find them?" asked Koenma after a moment of silence.  
  
"To be perfectly honest," said Catterina still staring at the closed door. "I don't know but I really hope we don't have to contact my friend; because nothing but heartache will come from that call."  
  
"Lets hope that she is safe," said Koenma.  
  
"Hai."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Well," said Ketsunoana. "Are we ready to go or not?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked his company.  
  
"Kori if I don't do it now I never will do it."  
  
"What about the bitch he as taken an interest in?"  
  
"Do what you want with her," said Ketsunoana before thinking better of it. "No wait leave her to me after we take care of my brother. I want her for myself."  
  
"Do you honestly think she will care which brother she is with as long as she is with a brother?"  
  
"You never know about women," said Kori. "Some of them are attached to one man and one only."  
  
"Are you saying I can not buy her affections?!"  
  
"You never know with women."  
  
"True," said Ketsunoana. "Ah well if she doesn't give in to me willingly then she will give into me by force. Lets go I want to kill my brother by nightfall."  
  
The two men left the dark room and climbed into the dark Lincoln and drove down the street heading in the direction of a villa in the French hills.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: two more chapters and this story will be finished. Hope you enjoyed this story and please review. 


	4. Target Found

Return to Me 4  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place nine months after Return to Paradise. The children that have been born are Yuusuke and Keiko's twins Tama (the girl) and Sento (the boy), Kurama and Botan's twins Iris (the girl) and Ivy (the boy), and Kuwabara and Yukina's twins Snow (the girl) and Sword (the boy). Basically this story will focus around Sakyo and Shizuru. Don't worry everyone else will have some part in this.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ketsunoana and Kori crept onto the mansion's grounds under the cover of night. They slide the window open silently and moved inside the mansion's study. They were lucky that Sakyo had gone to bed an hour earlier or they would have walked in on him debating what to do about his company now. He had given up at one o'clock and decided to think on it more later on when Shizuru was awake. He trust her opinion to be sound and make sense. He hoped that he would have the courage to do whatever she asked him to do. Be it give up the company or not.   
  
Ketsunoana pulled off his mask and looked around the study in disgust. Sakyo always had been the more sentimental of the two of them and that was proven by all the pictures of their parents in the room. He scowled and picked up one of their wedding day before throwing it against the wall angrily.   
  
"Bastard," he growled. "That brat just can't let go of the past."  
  
"Come on man," said Kori removing his own mask he was starting to become uneasy about what they were planning on doing. "Lets just get this over with before you wake up the entire household with your hysterics or whatever."  
  
"Don't get smart with me," growled Ketsunoana whirling on his company. "But you are right we should go before the whole damn household wakes."  
  
They two men began to walk up the stairs being careful not to walk on anything that would make noise.   
  
"I can't believe your brother doesn't have any security beams or something," muttered Kori.  
  
"He doesn't think anyone knows where this place is," growled Ketsunoana. "I told you he was getting cocky."  
  
"You did? When?"  
  
"Shut up and move your ass."  
  
"I'm a movin, I'm a movin."  
  
The two men moved in the direction of Sakyo's bedroom and carefully opened the door and slipped inside the room shutting it noiselessly behind them.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the hall Shizuru awoke with a sudden jolt.   
  
"Someone is in the house," she whispered slipping out of her room and heading in the direction of Sakyo's bedroom to tell him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara and the others burst into Koenma and Catterina's office; they royal couple of Reikai had just discovered where Sakyo's villa was where he was holding Shizuru.   
  
"Well?" asked Kuwabara storming up to the desk. "Where is she?"  
  
"She is in the South of Italy," said Koenma.   
  
"Italy!" shouted Kuwabara. "How the hell are we going to get there?!"  
  
"Leave that to me Kuwabara," smiled Catterina walking into the room in black leather pants, a tight, red tank top, and a dark brown trench coat with brown combat boots. "I am going to be your escort to Italy."  
  
"How?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Simple," said Catterina. "Like this."  
  
Then before the boys could ask anymore questions Catterina blended with the shadows and engulfed them and they slipped from the room as one giant shadow.  
  
"Good luck you guys," said Koenma watching the shadow slip under the cracks of his door.   
  
"So," said a female voice from the behind him. "I take it everything is going according to what was written in the Ancient Text?"  
  
"As according to plan as I can make it out to be," said Koenma looking over his shoulder slightly. "Tell me how are things coming from your end with finding the Prophecy of the Reikai? Has your team managed to find it yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately no," said the female not moving from the shadows. "But don't worry we are working very hard to find it."  
  
"Any word from HIM?" asked Koenma.  
  
"No," said the woman sadly. "There is nothing."  
  
"I am sorry," said Koenma looking down. "If there is anything I can do to help you claim him back…"  
  
"Don't worry about it Koenma," said the woman softly. "I will do this on my own."  
  
"Well should you need us."  
  
"I will let you know," said the woman bowing. "But I have got to go I just wanted to check up on things. We are about to have a meeting and I must attend it."  
  
"Good luck," said Koenma.   
  
With that the woman vanished into the shadows as silently as she had come.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sakyo awoke with one thing on his mind, he was no longer alone in his room.   
  
"Who's there?" he growled reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow.   
  
"Dear brother," said Ketsunoana moving into the moonlight. "Surely you haven't forgotten me already."  
  
"Brother," growled Sakyo. "Tell me how is it you found me?"  
  
"I have been tracking your movements for a long time brother. Especially now that I know you have a weakness."  
  
"What weakness?"  
  
"That woman that is asleep on the other side of the mansion little brother it would seem that your love of the women is your downfall."  
  
"There is no woman in this house!" snapped Sakyo irritated that his brother had dared to spy on his personal life.  
  
"I think you lie brother."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think!" shouted Sakyo there is no other woman here other then the servants!"  
  
"Sakyo!" shouted Shizuru storming into the room. "There is someone in this house!"  
  
"You were saying brother?" asked Ketsunoana with a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Shizuru get out of here!" shouted Sakyo jumping to his feet.  
  
"Not so fast little brother!" shouted Ketsunoana aiming a gun at Sakyo's chest.   
  
"No!" screamed Shizuru rushing forward.  
  
The gun shot rang through the air and Sakyo steeled himself for the impact but it never came.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The Reikai Tentai and Catterina landed in Italy in a small abandoned street corner in the woods. There they saw a familiar figure with red hair and an oar.   
  
"Hinigashi!" shouted Yuusuke happily. "You look wonderfully well!"  
  
"Thanks," smiled Hinigashi. "How have you all been?"   
  
"Quite well with children being born every week or so," smiled Kurama.   
  
"So I have heard!" smiled Hinigashi.   
  
"Enough chat," said Catterina gently. "We have work to do."  
  
"Right!" nodded Hinigashi. "I found the general area of the villa."  
  
"That is wonderful," smiled Kuwabara happily.  
  
Hinigashi nodded and leapt onto her oar before pausing for a breathe second taking in a shaky breathe.   
  
"What is wrong Hinigashi?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Its Shizuru-san," whispered Hinigashi softly. "Her life force its fading."  
  
"I can feel it too," whispered Kuwabra taking off at a run down the forest path with only the light of the moon and his instincts to guide him.   
  
"Wait up Kuwabra!" shouted Yuusuke running after him with Hiei and the others not far behind.   
  
"I can't believe we are going to loose her after finding her!" shouted Catterina rushing quickly. "Hiei take the lead and see what you can do to help!"  
  
Hiei nodded and took off at top speed easily passing Kuwabara and Yuusuke.   
  
"Run shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara. "Save my sister."  
  
"Don't worry Kuwabara," growled Hiei under his breathe. "I will do what I can to save her."  
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One more chapter to go then I am finished with this story! 


	5. What is Lost, Now is Found

Return to Me 5  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place nine months after Return to Paradise. The children that have been born are Yuusuke and Keiko's twins Tama (the girl) and Sento (the boy), Kurama and Botan's twins Iris (the girl) and Ivy (the boy), and Kuwabara and Yukina's twins Snow (the girl) and Sword (the boy). Basically this story will focus around Sakyo and Shizuru. Don't worry everyone else will have some part in this.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei burst into the room and the first thing he noticed was that Shizuru was on the floor bleeding and that Sakyo was not the only male in the room. There were two other males one of them was holding a smoking gun and he was smirking in satisfaction. Neither of the males noticed that Hiei and Kuwabara had arrived on the scene.   
  
"Looks like I win brother," he said smiling as he turned around to face an angry Hiei and an even angrier Kuwabara.  
  
"Wrong," growled Kuwabara. "You loose."  
  
Before the males could react Kuwabara slammed his fist through both their chests, destroying their hearts; he stood there for several minutes staring at the blood on his hands. Before looking up and staring at the blood dripping from his hands. He looked up as the others burst into the room and stared down at the floor before staring at Kuwabara.   
  
"What happened?" asked Kurama as Hinigashi ran forward to heal Shizuru.   
  
"Ask him?" growled Kuwabara glaring at Sakyo who was holding a whimpering Shizuru.  
  
"What happened?" asked Catterina moving into the room.   
  
"This does not concern you!" snapped Kuwabara.  
  
"Wrong!" shouted Catterina. "Anything that deals with a member of the Black Black Club concerns the Reikai! Now Sakyo tell me what happened now!"  
  
"Shizuru was having trouble deciding whether or not to give up her family for me or to give up me for her family. I was having similar dilemmas so I told her to sleep it over for awhile. Then a few minutes ago my brother and his twit walked in tried to shoot me but Shizuru got in the way."  
  
"What will you do now?" asked Catterina to Sakyo.  
  
"What do you mean my lady?" asked Sakyo standing up and placing Shizuru on the bed.  
  
"I mean," said Catterina rolling her eyes. "What will you do now that you two actually admitted that you two are in love?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Sakyo.  
  
"I have a proposition for you," said Catterina.  
  
"Lady Catterina," said Hinigashi. "Shouldn't you be discussing this with Lord Koenma?"  
  
"I'll do that later," said Catterina waving her hand.   
  
"What do you propose lady?"  
  
"I propose that instead of using your operation to sell demon slaves you will use it to help us the alliance between the three worlds in this up coming war against Hell. If you accept it can help your case in court."  
  
"I have no other choice that will allow me near Shizuru and allow us both to be happy at the same time," said Sakyo slowly kneeling before Catterina and taking her hand pressing his lips to it. "I will accept your proposition."  
  
"Good," said Catterina. "Because if you hurt her I will kill you."  
  
"That goes for the rest of us," said Yuusuke standing behind the Lady of Reikai cracking his knuckles.   
  
"You are all invited to stay at my home for the night," said Sakyo smiling softly.   
  
"We accept your offer," said Catterina.   
  
"You however," said Kuwabara. "Will sleep in another room aside from here since my sister is asleep."  
  
"Kuwabara," growled Shizuru seating up. "I can defend my own honor thank you!"  
  
"You should be lying down!" said Sakyo and Kuwabara together.  
  
"Shut up both of you," said Shizuru ignoring them. "I am not going to hurt myself, Hinigashi healed me just fine."  
  
"Shizuru," said Sakyo walking over to her. "We need to talk."  
  
Before Shizuru could ask him what about Kurone burst into the room through the window looking slightly out of breathe.  
  
"Lord Hiei," he said striding over to the Fire Demon. "You must get home now."  
  
"Why?!" demanded Hiei his eyes flashing. "What is wrong?! Is Panthera alright?!"  
  
"She is fine my lord," said Kurone. "It is just that she is currently in labor."  
  
Before Kurone could say another word Hiei broke into a run back to his home, Kurama, Kurone, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hinigashi not far behind; with Catterina escorting Shizuru and Sakyo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei burst into the palace and was greeted with a flurry of demons male and female rushing around preparing for the arrival of the newest members of the royal family. He sought out and found Flareics directing the mayhem in the palace.   
  
"How is she?!" he demanded walking over to the king.  
  
"She just went into labor an hour ago," said the king looking at the younger fire demon briefly. "Raven and the other women are with her right now."  
  
"Right," said Catterina. "Hinigashi! Come! Shizuru stay here and help Flareics and the others keep order."  
  
That said Catterina and Hinigashi hurried upstairs to the bedchamber to help Raven bring the twins into the world. The entire palace eventually quieted down after an hour and the servants began to issue out messages to tell the other members that someone was about to be born. Meanwhile the members of the Reikai Tentai were seating in a circle with Koenma, Sakyo and Shizuru watching the children that had been born earlier. Pretty soon the entire palace was filled with demons, humans, and various members of the Reikai awaiting the news. Hours went by and finally Raven and Catterina came down the steps carrying a bundle each.   
  
"Well?" asked Hiei getting to his feet.   
  
"You have a boy," smiled Raven holding out her bundle.   
  
"And a girl," said Catterina holding out her bundle.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but smile in pride his children looked beautiful and healthy. His daughter had hair the color of snow and bangs the color of coal; her eyes were read as blood. Her brother had hair the color of coal and bangs that were white as snow; his eyes were the same shade of silver has his mother's. He smiled and looked around him at the other children of the Reikai Tentai.   
  
The children of Kurama and Botan their daughter, Iris, had golden eyes and her hair was silver with blue bangs, their son, Ivy, had purple eyes and his hair was blue with silver bangs. They both had fox ears although Iris had ears of silver; while her brother's were blue. They both had silver fox tails as well. The oracle said that they would be able to control plants and see death itself. Yuusuke and Keiko's twins were exactly like their parents Tama had her father's dark eyes and her mother's brown hair and her brother, Sento, had his mother's eyes and his father's black hair. Kuwabara and Yukina's children were as beautiful as their mother and as temperamental as their father Snow had the orange hair of her father and the red eyes of her mother; while her brother Sword had green hair like his mother and dark eyes like his father.  
  
"What are you going to call them?" asked Kurama smiling over Hiei's shoulder at the children he now held.  
  
"Panthera wants the daughter to be named Neige," said Raven softly.  
  
"Very well," said Hiei softly. "They will be called Neige and Fuego."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," smiled Catterina.   
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Shizuru from the other room.  
  
"What?!" demanded Flareics striding into the room to see Sakyo on his knee before Shizuru.  
  
"You can't be serious," whispered Shizuru.  
  
"I am serious," whispered Sakyo. "Very serious."  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara storming into the room.  
  
"Sakyo just asked me to marry him," said Shizuru softly.  
  
"What?!" asked Kuwabara softly. "What did you say?"  
  
"I haven't answered him."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" demanded Catterina. "Give him an answer!"  
  
"Sakyo," said Shizuru softly as the rest of the females came down leaving Panthera to sleep. "I accept your proposal."  
  
"Here! Here!" shouted Kuwabara as the entire palace celebrated the engagement and the birth of the twins.  
  
A week later___________________________________________________  
  
It was a beautiful day and the Temple Grounds were filled with people from all three worlds to celebrate the wedding between Shizuru and Sakyo. This was to be a day in history since this meant that with the appearance of demons that they approved of Sakyo and accepted his repentance to help them win the war in sixteen years time. Sakyo and Shizuru were standing in a field of flowers surrounded by members of the three worlds before Raven.   
  
"Do you Sakyo take Shizuru to be your wife?"  
  
"Hai," smiled Sakyo. "I do."  
  
"Do you Shizuru take Sakyo to be your husband?"  
  
"I do," blushed Shizuru behind her lacey white veil.   
  
"Do you vow to love one another till time's end?"  
  
"Yes," said the two of them together.  
  
"Swear to this vow by the powers of elements and the four corners."  
  
"To this we swear before fire, water, wind, earth, and spirit. To this we swear before the watchtowers of the north, watchtowers of the south, watchtowers of the east, and watchtowers of the west. To this we swear before all here," chanted Shizuru and Sakyo.  
  
"This union is a wonderful moment for all here, may it bring you unity and love," smiled Raven. "Kiss each other and live forever in peace and love."  
  
Sakyo and Shizuru kissed each other and the entire clearing burst into cheers and thus began a new era in which great warriors would be born and a great war would decide the fate of all three worlds.   
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well this story is done and the next new one I will write will be a one shot, I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to review. Oh by the way check out my new Yu Yu Hakusho A/U "Shades of Gray" please. 


End file.
